Someday
by charliebrown1234
Summary: Someday, Anakin won't be there to save Obi-Wan. Clone Wars One shots.
1. Cold

Author's note; Hello! First story I've ever posted here, no flames please unless they are constructive ladies and gentlemen. All reviewers will be replied to as soon as my schedule permits, and all comments will be taken into consideration. No specific time period intended.

Disclaimer; If I owned this, it wouldn't be as good, and Obi-Wan would get way more screen time. And angst. :)

****

Obi-Wan had been wandering for a long time now. Tunnel after tunnel in the freezing ice and snow, shivering as it penetrated through his tunics.

He could see the tracks of those that had gone before him. Sometimes it was harder to get through the tunnels because the people before him had only done what was necessary to pass.  
They hadn't considered he would have been following, and that he would be carrying such a precious load. Long since past feeling the biting cold, he could only concentrate on the limp form cradled in his arms.  
He pulled her tighter to his chest, and the touch of the rough fabric hurt.  
Oh, it hurt beyond anything he could imagine. He dropped to his knees with a gasp. 

"Don't worry." He whispered. "We'll be fine. We're almost there."

Nothing. No winning smile, no assurance that she was fine… He checked her pulse, searching for the light thrum against his fingertips that would reassure him that not all was lost. Satisfied that she was alive for the time being, he staggered to his feet. That hurt almost too much to breathe.  
His blood boiled and screamed for an end to the pain as the ice corridor swam around him. He closed his eyes as he fought a losing battle.

"Just hang on, Siri. I won't fail you again." He choked out as he pulled his robe ever tighter around her.

"Hang on..."

He had been walking for a very long time now. The toxin in his system was tearing away at him, telling him that since he had walked for so long that he deserved a break. A sit down, just so his body could recover. But no. He had to keep moving, or else Siri would die. And that was unacceptable.  
He looked down at her lax face, divided by the coppery strands that hung in front of his eyes.

It was pale from the blood loss of her injury, and he winced at the crimson streak that followed the line of her mouth.  
Taking his sleeve he wiped it clear, and looking at her then he could have thought that she was sleeping. A peaceful sleep, instead of the nightmares that plagued all of the Jedi since the beginning of the war. The nightmares full of the dead and dying…

The end of the tunnel. Impassible. Impossible. No point even in trying to clear the debris.  
He slid down the wall to the ground as his body spasmed once more.

"_Nothing is ever impossible, my young Padawan."_

A familiar voice admonished.

_"Not if you have the will and the Force as your ally." _

The Force was almost out of reach though. It laughed at him as he panted on the floor, feeling his own traitorous body finally shut down. He could feel her shutting down too, as the poison located her vital organs and tore them apart. He could feel them screaming…

He arched his back as the flames in his body grew higher. Writhing as they consumed him, he knew, instinctively, that if they weren't rescued soon it'd be the end of them both whether he liked it or not. He slumped to the icy floor once more.  
"I can't do it Siri." He croaked. "I can't —"

He choked out a yell as the burn in his soul exploded back to life. Hotter and hotter and hotter until he felt like an inferno of flames let loose on dry timber. _"Anakin!" _He screamed, desperation rising. All thought vanishing; he squirmed as the tongues licked around him.

_"Anakin!_" 

And then there was light with the flames, coupled with a shaking boom that threw him into the opposite wall. He coughed at the impact, splattering the white snow with red. Crumpled on the floor, he didn't notice the armored men picking up his precious charge, or the exclamations that occurred when they saw him in the soft powder.

The only thing that Obi-Wan Kenobi noticed before being engulfed into the light was the presence of his former Padawan, who had saved his old master once again…

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, you have to wake up now."

He was tired. Cold. Hurting.  
He shivered violently as he cracked his eyes. The figure was clothed in dark tunics and a thermal cape, and had the most worried expression Obi-Wan had ever seen. 

"Anakin?" He rasped, surprised at the roughness. 

"Good to see you awake Obi-Wan. We thought we were going to lose you for a while there."

Lose him? Why would he have been lost?

"Master Tachi is healing as well as to be expected, and the people of Bathraabin have regained control of the government once more." 

Bathraabin? Siri? Healing? "What happened?" 

"You don't remember?"

_~~~A battle. Cornered in an alleyway. Royal guards, highly trained and lethal, firing from all sides. Drowning in the blaster bolts and poison darts flying at him from ever conceivable angle. An ally, dropping from the rooftop to provide cover._

Siri.

A gasp of pain as she crumpled, a blaster bolt wound rendering her useless. A new target for the enemy forces. A desperate leap in the Force as he flew to her side and force pushed all of the guards into the walls hard enough to render them unconscious. A twinge of pain as he pulled the metallic dart from the back of his palm. And a twisted sob as he pulled another out of her neck.  
Then the gusting snow, covering his tracks as he fled to the Republic tunnels…~~~

"Oh." He breathed. 

"Yeah." Anakin looked uncomfortable as he turned to look at the wall next to him.

"You'll both make a full recovery." 

"How did you find us?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"You're homing beacon was still functioning, but we didn't know you were in trouble until you called me through the Force."

Had he? He couldn't remember. His memory was blurry, ideas and thoughts bouncing through his head like an initiate on a sugar high. 

"And you're mission?" 

"A success, Master." The formal term a reminder of simpler days.

"Good." 

"Now, you need to get some rest Obi-Wan, you understand?" Anakin teased.  
"No active field duty, or even leaving the medbay for another day."

"Of course, Master Skywalker." He returned with a smile.

Anakin turned to leave.

"And Obi-Wan?"

"Yes my former Padawan?"

"That's the sixth time I've rescued you."

Obi-Wan grinned widely as he watched the sloping back retreat out of the room. The light words betrayed a deeper concern.

Someday, Anakin wouldn't be able to rescue him. Someday, there wouldn't be a happy ending to the story. Someday… He closed his eyes. He could think of such things at another time. Now was the time to rest, for he was needed. The Clone Wars still raged on.

Wanna kill me? Love me? I don't usually beg for reviews, so I'll just ask nicely. If you don't tell me what's good or bad, I won't know for future stories! The button is your contribution to the fanfic world. Don't make the button sad. Review and make its day! Till next time! Charliebrown1234


	2. Comfort

A.N.: This really wasn't intended to be a chaptered story... Ah well. Hopefully more on the way if I can kick my muse into gear again. And a big hand to DarthAbby, my amazing beta who made this read smooth and look pretty! Reviews are enjoyed and replied to as soon as possible!

Anakin jolted upright as the bond screamed with pain, then doubled over as his body reacted to it as though it were his own. Slamming his shields up against it, he could only lie crumpled on his bed as he sought to control his ragged breathing. _Where had that_ _come from?_ He thought fuzzily, feeling the aftershocks shake his mind. Then another wave of agony crashed against his barriers even harder then the first.

"Obi-Wan!" He gasped, feeling their connection throb. He leaped out of his bed and flew to his Master's side, growing more concerned as the waves only grew stronger as he neared the room. "Master!" He cried, bursting through the door. He was shocked to a standstill as his eyes adjusted to the scene before him.

Obi-Wan was writhing in pain on his bed, sheets wrapped around his upper torso and stained red like a crimson bucket of paint had upended on them. Rushing to his Master's side, he cradled the thrashing man in his arms. "Master, you have to wake up now. It's all dream Master, none of it's real!" The Jedi struggled harder, trying to pull out of the strong hands holding him down.

"No…don't hurt them…" he choked, "Take me instead, please! Don't— " Obi-Wan groaned and shuddered as his body convulsed once more, staining the sheets even brighter.

"Stop Obi-Wan, you're hurting yourself!" Anakin pleaded. The man had most likely pulled his wound and was only irritating it more by thrashing about. He was losing too much blood with all of his convulsions. His Master would bleed out soon if he didn't free him from this terrible nightmare. "I'm so sorry Master," Anakin whispered, feeling sickened. He dove deeply into the screaming bond as Obi-Wan groaned aloud at the intrusion.

_The sight that greeted him made him feel sick anew. He was in a darkened cell, and the only other occupants were Asajj Ventress and a chained man who was bleeding in so many places that it was impossible to tell where one cut started and the next began. It appeared as though they were talking, but he couldn't hear them clearly; like an interference on a com signal. _

_He watched as Vetress smiled sweetly at his Master's beaten, emaciated form. "Don't worry Obi-Wan, I won't hurt them anymore," she said, gesturing behind her at darkened shapes in the room. The white armor of Clones peeked through the darkness that surrounded her figure. "I'll need someone else to hurt though." With a wicked smile she pulled a vibroblade towards her and shoved it into the man's stomach with a grin. Anakin couldn't watch as Obi-Wan jerked and screamed in pain. He reached for his Master's presence in the Force as a distraction, not wanting to see anymore of these terrors or acknowledge his growing anger. It was there; hovering above the gasping man that he knew was only a memory of a tortured man's stricken mind. He reached out, wary of what he might find._

"_Master?"_

"_It hurts, Anakin…Make it stop, please, it hurts…" The voice choked out as the man below continued to twist in his restraints. His Master's weak presence latched onto his and caused him to wince as the phantom pain jolted through him._

"_It's just a nightmare, Master, she can't hurt you anymore." he soothed, seeking to calm. "You're safe now."_

_"No! Don't hurt him Ventress! Leave...arrrgh..." Obi-Wan's force signature shuddered, "Leave my Padawan alone!" The winds of his Master's psyche began to lash at him, causing him to recoil at the strength and the dark side tendrils that were pushing him out of Obi-Wan's mind. His anger flamed up again as he realized that the Sith witch standing before him had been responsible. Fury and rage bubbled into him, feeding the dragon. He had to get Obi-Wan out of this vision before his real self injured himself further._

_"Obi-Wan!" No reply from the Force hurricane that his Master had created. "Obi-Wan, please!" The winds were becoming stronger now, threatening to throw him out of Master's mind. This had gone far to long for his tastes. He reached into the eye with his own Force powers and ripped Obi-Wan out of the storm. _

_Obi-Wan's scream of pain was horrible to hear. "Master, I've got you." he whispered as he dragged the trembling strands back to the present. "I won't ever let her hurt you again..."_

H_e _opened his eyes to see his Master grimacing in pain.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan said with a wince and a pointed look at the red sheets.

"You're fine, Master. You just pulled your wound a bit, that's all." He said, shifting his arms so they didn't touch the bloodied chest.

"Oh. I'm sorry for waking you." His Master said, strained.

"It's not something you should be sorry for," he said, ignoring the man's attempt at hiding his obvious pain and pulling the bacta patches towards him from the dresser. "You needed my help and I was willing to give it." He pealed the sleep shift away from the wound and cleaned its edges. "Besides," he joked, holding his Master secure as the bacta patch sealed over the wound, "That's what Padawans are for, right?"

Obi-Wan gave him a heavy lidded stare, looking on the verge of falling asleep again after his ordeal. Taking in the state of the bed, Anakin made a quick decision. "I'm going to put you in my bed for tonight, okay Master? It'll take me a bit to clean it, and Force knows you need the rest."

"Anakin, I'm perfectly fine." Obi-Wan started crossly.

"Sure, Master," he murmured as he slipped a force suggestion through the still lowered shields.

"Not fair, Anakin…" His Master slurred as it came into effect, "You didn't warn me…"

" 'All's fair in love and war.' " He quoted as he pulled Obi-Wan into his arms and carried him into his bedroom.

"Mmm." Obi-Wan sighed as he snuggled into the heated blankets.

"Sleep tight, Obi-Wan." He whispered as he tucked the closest man to a father into the bed. Anakin started to leave the room, but paused in the doorway and glanced back. His Master was already asleep, and peacefully this time. Hopefully, he would stay that way.


	3. Meditations

**A.N. I don't own Star Wars sadly. If I did I'd already have Seasons one through five of the Clone Wars on DVD… Warning. This is a completely random idea that I slapped together so I could put out my own take on Zigoola, even though several other authors have done a wonderful job. I hope it holds up against their wonderful works. **

Anakin's meditations had started off peacefully for a change. He had been thinking of Padme on Naboo, of his beautiful wife on their wedding day, when his beloved wife transformed into his mother. She was crying and sobbing in her slave tunic, but she wasn't dead yet. The memory was from when they were under Gardulla's control. He remembered the events perfectly, as he had been forced to serve the Hutt like a slave girl, with a chain and a barely covering loin cloth the only protection from the leering stares of her disgusting patrons. Serving drinks to the Hutt and her friends was one of the easier jobs though, and he was doing well until his chain doubled up under his feet, tripping him and causing the tray to spill on the great Hutt herself. Gardulla had roared like a Krayt Dragon and had thrown him across the room, decreeing that he would be beaten and thrown out into the desert to die.

Bloodied and terrified after the beating and deposited into Sand People territory, his only chance of survival was to create a sand storm to prevent the sand people from venturing from their huts. The particles had whirled around him like a tornado, almost shielding him completely from view. That was when the vision had started to go wrong.

The tornado began to get larger than Anakin could have ever created it, and a malevolent voice started whispering _die Jedi die Jedi die Jedi die _as the storm made his meditation self cover his eyes and look away. When it finally cleared, Anakin wanted to retch.

Obi-Wan, scared, terrified, blood pouring down his face appeared out of the settling sand, looking for all the Force like he had been captured by Grevious and beaten within an inch of his life. A Sith voice was screaming _SUBMIT! _all around him, so loud that Anakin thought that he was going to die with the pressure. Through blurry vision he could see Obi-Wan still fighting desperately, but it felt like his master was losing his hold on his self control…

They are back on Lanteeb, and he is standing next to Obi-Wan as his Master pours everything he has into the village leader, Rikkard, so that they won't be forced outside of the shield and made to face the droids. He sees the little girl, Greti, trying to pull Obi-Wan away as the older mans breaths become harsh pants for air…

Geonosis now, and thousands of Jedi dying around them as Obi-Wan battles desperately to save those who came to rescue him. Then in the hangar where Dooku took his arm and wounded Obi-Wan, seeing his own face over and over again as it pinches in agony with the loss of his limb…

Master Siri Tachi as she breathes her last and gives Obi-Wan one last trembling smile before the light in her eyes dulls and her body stills…

The gentle and kind Qui-Gon Jinn as the Zabrak assassin strikes, the dignified face shocked and pained as it slowly crumples to the floor…

Thousands of clone bodies covering thousands of battle fields with their blood as his Master stands and surveys the area for more Separatist troops even as his face twists in grief for the dead…

Jangotat's final message playing on the ships holo-display, as a woman wept against Obi-Wan's shoulder …

The anger from his inability to protect his clones at the Landing on Geonosis and the sickening feeling that he and Trapper were the only ones alive…

Carrying an unconscious Satine over rocks, running from the bounty hunters and only dropping her when he can longer hold himself up…

And then a cloudy vision of the future where the Jedi Temple was burning and a crushing, overwhelming grief as the universe collapses around Obi-Wan…

Vision after memory after nightmare, running again and again until it feels as though the dying and screaming will never end and all Anakin can think about is that these aren't his memories…

They are in the desert once again. Obi-Wan, struggling to catch his breath, is now trembling on hands and knees. The Sith voices swirling around continue to mock and tease. Mostly Qui-Gon and the other dead jeer, but when he listens he can hear all the people he has seen in Obi-Wan's visions so far. They taunt him, telling him that if he really cared for the people that he loved he'd be able to save them.

All Obi-Wan does is shiver in the sand as they pour on the abuse. The voices grow louder. _The Dark Side, Obi-Wan, _they coax, _It's the only thing that will save us. You do want to save us don't you?_

"No… won't use… Dark Side…" His Master chokes out.

_So you don't love us enough then. _

"No… love… can't love… have to be… an example… for Anakin…"

_Yes, but Anakin's already in love. You're too late! Again, you are late, Obi-Wan Kenobi, just as you were too late for us, and so let us DIE! _

"No…" he hears Obi-Wan whisper, "No…!"

Anakin opens his eyes. Startled, he looks quickly to his side, but his former Master looks as calm as ever. Then he feels a change. Obi-Wan's perfect Jedi mask starts to fall apart, and he can see the strain in his face as he fights against his visions…It feels like there is a black cloud around his Master oozing with anguish and denial as Obi-Wan's face tightens and meaningless words start to tumble from his lips.

He wastes no time grabbing his Master and shaking him. "Obi-Wan!" He calls. There is a visible flinch, and then Obi-Wan's eyes fly open. It feels like everything is trying to escape through this one outlet as they become a haunted and sorrow stained gray.

"Yes?" His Master asks. Anakin is lost for words as he sees his Master slump out of his meditative pose.

"Are you… alright?" he settles on. Obi-Wan leans back and sighs.

"I will be." Obi-Wan says, tired.

"What was that? Where were you in the visions?" he asks, pushing for answers. Obi-Wan needs to get this out whether he likes it or not, because someday, there isn't going to be an Anakin Skywalker to pull him out of whatever vision he's having.

"I was on Zigoola." Obi-Wan starts resignedly, "And those were the memories I had to relive."

"What? Obi-Wan…" Anakin had read the Council report, but he had had no idea that this was the kind of monstrosity Obi-Wan suffered through.

"Yes?" It's soft, almost whispered.

"But you're-" Obi-Wan's comlink chirps, breaking the question. Looking like he welcomes the distraction, Obi-Wan Force-pulls it towards him, and puts back on his impenetrable, stoic Jedi mask.

"Kenobi." He says crisply, all General in Command once more.

"We have a Council debrief that's starting in five minutes. It is requested that you be there." A tinny voice rattles, sounding like Mace Windu.

"Of course." Obi-Wan replies, all formal politeness and respected Council Member. "I'll be there as soon as possible." He turns, facing Anakin. Only a hint of shadows lurks in his eyes now. "I'm sorry if you saw anything…" he pauses, looking for the right word, "…unpleasant." He says finally, meeting Anakin's gaze. "Can we talk about his later?" At Anakin's nod he smiles gently. "I'll be fine, Anakin. I promise." Anakin can only watch as his mentor walks out the door, in awe of the devastation he has just seen. It seems as though there is much he doesn't know about Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Reviews are wonderful. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
